


What She Was Trying To Say

by CometEclipse



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Romance, Seduction, Sex and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometEclipse/pseuds/CometEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first three times she failed to tell him, plus the one time she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Was Trying To Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maepricot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maepricot/gifts).



> This is my tumblr's 400 follower giveaway prize to Maepricot!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Brenna caught her breath just before she opened the door. Today, she told herself. She would do it today. Surely it had been long enough, but she still just couldn’t quite force herself.

Squaring her shoulders, she slipped inside Cullen’s room. And there he was, sitting at his desk, handsome and serious as usual as he worked on various reports. He looked up after finishing his sentence, and his welcoming smile spread over his face. Brenna couldn’t help but return it, warmth slipping through her chest. Maker, but he made her feel things. 

“Cullen,” She said a trifle breathlessly. She swallowed and tried again. “Do you have some time?” 

Cullen immediately stood from his chair, placing his quill back. It was her standard question she asked to spend some time alone together, usually for a walk. “For you?” He smiled tenderly down at her, “Always.” 

Butterflies jumped in her stomach, anticipation causing her hand to tremble slightly, but she hid it as best she could. And she was quite good at acting like nothing was wrong; a mage who only knew the Circle before the Inquisition finding herself suddenly leading it? Sometimes only her bravado was what kept her from completely failing everyone.

But when she was with Cullen, it was different. Maybe because he seemed to only see the good in her, despite the fact she wasn’t the easiest person to get along with or his past with mages. She couldn’t help but chuckle at herself when she recalled their first forays into flirting. Neither one of them was very good at it. His halting words and her sassing made it a bit remarkable they were even together to begin with. 

“What is it?” Cullen held the door open for her, a shared look of amusement on his face. 

Brenna brushed her hand across his chest as she stepped through the door, “Oh, just remembering our first attempts at flirting. We were a bit of a mess, weren’t we?”

Cullen’s adorably dorky laugh bubbled from him, causing her to chuckle again. “That first time we kissed. ‘Nice day’.” He rolled his eyes and shook his head at his past self.

“It worked,” she shrugged, still feeling the butterflies. “It’s a good thing I just asked you, otherwise we never would have made it here.”

Cullen briefly touched the small of her back, and she could feel the heat of his palm burning through her robes. “I wouldn’t say never… it would just have taken me another year or so to make my move.”

“What a waste,” she drawled, and the two of them leisurely strolled along the ramparts. They stuck with light Inquisition related topics, passing others as they made their way to a more deserted part of the wall. It wasn’t like their relationship was a secret anymore… they just didn’t discuss it with other people or flaunt it. They liked to keep things between them more secretive than was really possible.

The breeze ruffled through her curls, sending the brown waves twisting even more down her back. They reached the far end of the wall, the part newly built, most exposed to the elements, and the most deserted. A pleased smirk raised her lips; the perfect spot.

Immediately Brenna turned to her handsome Commander and slipped her arms around his waist. She raised herself up on her toes, and Cullen’s lips found hers. It had been just a short few days since their last significant time alone, but it was getting to be more and more difficult to spend such stretch away from each other. And their kiss reflected that.

Cullen sank his fingers in her unruly curls, tilting her head at just the perfect angle so he could taste her pouting lip, slip his tongue inside her mouth and for these brief moments devour her. Brenna moaned in encouragement, tangling her tongue with his. Each movement of lips drove her goal further from her mind, and she desperately clung to the plan, hoping she wouldn’t get so wrapped up in pleasure she forgot it. Just a few more kisses. 

Her hands moved up from his waist, sliding over his chest and locking over his shoulders. Cullen groaned as he hauled her into press against his body, his hands dropping down to her ass and tucking her in close. Brenna rolled her hips against his, feeling him start to harden. Liquid heat rushed through her, blanking her mind. Oh, for fuck’s sake, why couldn’t they be together every night?

Cullen broke their kiss to trail kisses over her freckles and down her throat and pressed a hot, open mouth kiss to the cleft of her breasts. Her nipples pearled as she groaned and leaned back, wanting his mouth on them. She always made sure she was showing her lush curves to the best advantage for him; they both loved the results.

Results. She had started this all for specific results. Panting, Brenna squeezed her eyes together, trying to gather the tatters of her mind. “Cullen,” she pressed her palms to his cheeks, unable to help herself from moving her hands so the delicious tingles of his stubble ran through her. She shook her head at the shiver that raced down her spine, and gently lifted his head. 

His molten tawny eyes locked with her own peridot ones, and Brenna felt her courage falter. She licked her pouting lips, took a deep breath and forced out, “Cullen, I-“

“Commander!” A voice called up to them, shattering the intimacy and the quite frankly ideal moment. 

Brenna growled in frustration, closing her eyes and dropping her head against Cullen’s chest. Perfect, just fucking perfect. She felt Cullen’s chest expand, his annoyed sigh. She could feel him turn his head, and his growled, “What is it?” 

“Leliana needs a word with you,” the person down below yelled up. “She said it was urgent.”

“Of course,” Brenna muttered sarcastically, “It isn’t like we have any other kinds of situations around here. Or that you saw her a couple hours ago. Or will probably see her again later. Nope, it’s urgent now.”

Cullen sighed again, and pressed his lips to the top of her head. “I’m sorry.” His hands moved from her ass and he wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her tight. “I will make it up to you.”

Brenna nodded against his chest. Damn. She hadn’t been able to say anything. She was never going to get the time to say the words she needed to say. “You better,” she said flippantly. “Now I am just all horny.”

Cullen groaned, “Don’t tell me that! I’m supposed to go meet with people, you know.” Brenna could feel the proof of what he was talking about, could feel him hard against her stomach. 

He puffed out a breath and stepped away from her, his eyes still smoldering. “Soon,” he promised as he turned towards the steps leading down to the courtyard. 

“If that’s Jim,” Brenna called after him, “Can you just send him to Crestwood already?” Cullen chuckled, and her lips twitched, but she wrinkled her nose in frustration. Maker, she was never going to tell him at this rate.

***

The next day, Brenna ran into him in the garden. “Cullen!” She said, a bit surprised to see him out and about. “Where are you headed?”

“Brenna,” Her name always sounded so soft and tender from his charming lips. “I’m just headed to the Chantry.”

“I’ll join you.” Cullen’s eyebrow quirked in his astonishment, but he didn’t say anything as they made their way to the little room. She had surprised him, she knew. Although she had grown up as the daughter of strict Andrastian nobles… she hadn’t exactly been dutiful about it all. Then with her time in the Circle… well, it was safe to say she didn’t exactly hold to any religious belief. But the Chantry would most likely be empty this time of day, and she could finally tell Cullen. It wasn’t ideal, but she just needed to say it.

“After you, my lady,” Cullen murmured in his intoxicating voice as he held open the door for her. Brenna shivered, remembering their kisses yesterday and her own still unsatisfied state. She felt slightly guilty, though, when her eyes landed on Andraste’s statue. Oh well, Andraste had been a woman. Surely she would forgive her a few lustful thoughts. Brenna’s eyes landed on Cullen’s ass as he knelt before the statue… or way more than a few.

She slipped silently into one of the pews, keeping her silent counsel as Cullen prayed. She could hear the whisper of his voice, barely audible prayers or chants. She didn’t want to disturb him; she knew that he was a good Chantry man. She could behave, at least for a little while.

He didn’t linger overly long at his prayers, standing and moving to where she sat. In a hushed tone, he spoke into the still air, “I’m surprised that you came with me. I know you don’t like to be here.”

“You’re here.” It was time, wasn’t it? Her eyes glued to the flickering of the candles before the statue, “Cullen, I wanted to tell you something.” She hesitated, and in that moment, the door opened behind them.

Brenna gritted her teeth in frustration, for a moment, but then shrugged it aside. Oh well, she hadn’t really wanted to say it here anyways. 

“Inquisitor, Commander,” Mother Giselle greeted them with her usual serene Orlesian tones and took her place at the front of the Chantry. They both murmured their hello’s as well, but the intimacy of the place was now disrupted. 

“Did you want to tell me something,” Cullen whispered and Brenna shook her head. 

“No, it can wait till later,” Sudden inspiration struck. “Can you come by my room this evening?”

A hint of a blush rose in his cheeks as he nodded lightly. “Yes, after the last guard rotation.” 

A smug feeling spread through her limbs. Oh good. She would do it properly. It didn’t quite occur to her that she was making a rendezvous in a place of worship until Cullen caught a look of her satisfied expression and huffed out a strangled breath. Brenna just shrugged unapologetically. Cullen didn’t look upset with her; indeed, she could tell he was just as impatient for the evening as she was.

With a lingering sultry glance and giving Cullen a good look at her figure, Brenna stood and left the Chantry. She had things to do before this evening.

***

A soft knock on her door sent her excitement surging, and Brenna made sure she was arranged just right before calling out, “Enter.”

His heavy footsteps rose up the stairs, causing heat to already pool within her. Maker, it had been too long since they had been together. Never mind that it was five days ago. When one had such a handsome and virile man as Cullen, any delays were just torture. 

Cullen halted at the top of the stares, taking in the display she made. She was wearing a red and silky, short robe, her nipples obvious beneath the sensual fabric. Her hair was curling over her shoulder, the top pulled into a loose braid holding it out of her face. She lounged on a plush rug before the fire, the only candles in the room lit surrounding her at a discreet distance. She had plans for her Templar; catching things on fire with a knocked over candle during the throes wasn’t one of them. 

His hot eyes met hers, and she raised a hand up to him, “Come, Cullen. Sit with me.”

Instantly he was making his way to her, pulling off his gloves and kicking his boots from his feet. He had dressed casually, just an open collared shirt and a pair of pants she knew would be lovingly molded to his amazing ass. She sighed contentedly as he sank down to his knees next to her, and cradled her face. “You look beautiful Brenna,” he breathed against her lips before claiming a feathering kiss on her pouting mouth.

Brenna raised herself to a sitting position, reaching around his waist and slowly drawing his shirt from his trousers. “So, my Commander, how would you feel about some dessert?” She smirked at she pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere away. With sensual grace, Brenna subtly arranged him using her body; in a very short time she was straddled over his growing cock, his elbows propping him up as he lay back beneath her. She practically purred as the position highlighted his muscles, and she slowly swept her palms up his biceps and shoulders, then down his chest. His gaze was bouncing between where the robe clung to her breasts and split at the bottom edge, just a shadow of what was beneath the red silk visible. She leaned against him to reach for the surprise she had stashed just a little ways from his back. Gently she caught the lobe of his ear between her teeth, giving it a playful pull. “Mine first,” she whispered, as she felt Cullen’s breathing speed up.

Brenna sat back up and settled herself firmly over Cullen’s cock, shifting her weight back and forth. His lips parted, a shivering breath escaping him. With a pleased smirk, Brenna presented her surprise. A jar of decadent chocolate, liquid and warmed with a slight spell from her hands. 

Brenna dipped her finger into the dessert, making sure she had plenty for her finger painting session. “Now,” She pretended to ponder, her gaze roving over the delicious display before her. “Where should I lick first?” Beneath her, Cullen’s cock twitched, and she pressed back the smile. Obviously Cullen had an idea. But Brenna had some ideas first. 

“How about here?” She teased and brushed her finger over his collarbone, leaving a smear of chocolate against his golden skin. “Oh, I like that!” Her mouth watered for a taste, but she held off for just a little longer. 

“Brenna,” Cullen growled, catching on to the fact that she was going to be torturing him for some time. His heated gaze locked with her own, and she batted her eyelashes innocently at him.

“Is something the matter Cullen?” She deliberately rocked against his cock, sucking in a breath as she rubbed her clit perfectly. “Oh,” she couldn’t help the sound from escaping, the sparks flying through her core. 

Cullen instantly shifted his hips, his ridge sliding against her impeccably. For a moment she let herself get caught up in the sensations, dropping her head back, the languorous heat furling through her limbs. But as soon as she felt Cullen try to sit up, she pulled herself from his sensuous haze. “Oh no,” she panted out, her clean hand landing on his chest and pressing him back to his position. “It’s my dessert first.”

He growled in frustration, his jaw clenching, but Brenna knew he wasn’t truly upset. He loved when she took the lead. 

Her heart pounding much harder now, Brenna went back to her plan. She drew a line of chocolate down the center of his chest, veering off to the left side of his chest. She licked her lips and hesitated for a moment, her resolve faltering again. 

She had meant to draw a heart over his pec… saying without words all that she had been trying to get out. Words like that didn’t come to her naturally. What if he didn’t feel the same way? She knew he cared about her, she could feel it every time they talked, every time they kissed or had sex. But was it the same shattering and remaking she felt? What if he just enjoyed her, his depth of emotions not reaching where she was. Blind, she was blind down here, and the words she wanted to tell him were locked in her throat by her own fears.

“Brenna?” Cullen asked quietly, and she jerked from her panic. She quickly pasted a smirk back onto her pouty lips, and she drew an unhurried line of chocolate over his nipple. 

“Naughty, naughty,” she chided, “Interrupting the painting master? I guess we will have to punish you, won’t we?” Brenna brought more of the chocolate from the jar, and slowly slid her fingers down his chest, dipping along the ridges of muscles of his abs, and circling around his belly button. Then with deliberate slowness, she drew a wide streak down from the circle to the laces of still tied pants. Cullen dropped his head back and swallowed, his lidded eyes locked with where her fingers danced over his skin. Anticipation poured from his coiled body, and another rush of liquid between her thighs made Brenna suddenly impatient. 

“Now the licking,” She purred against his chest and flicked out with her tongue. The chocolate was rich and silky-smooth, Cullen’s skin beneath it just the same. The flavor of the chocolate with his skin? Brenna went back for more, her lips moving along his collarbone, lapping up all that was there. It was perfect and decadent, and everything she had been expecting. 

Eagerly, Brenna moved her lips down to his nipple, sucking playfully at the flat expanse. Cullen sucked in a breath as she shifted over him, rocking her clit against his cock, letting the dual pleasures ramp him higher. Maker knew she didn’t know anything better than Cullen and Chocolate; she was sure he would think so too. 

His skin was slightly sticky from the treat, catching at her loose hairs as she slid down his body. She grumped as she had to leave her seat on his cock, but she couldn’t keep following the path she had painted unless she did. Licking her lips, Brenna glanced up at where Cullen was watching her intently, his jaw clenched, his nose flaring from his heavy breathing. But he wasn’t panting yet. Brenna extended her tongue and followed the circle around his belly button, and then with agonizing slowness, she lapped away the chocolate leading down to his cock.

Only half way through her path, she heard him groan, his hips surging as he couldn’t keep himself in control. She broke away until he steeled himself, his abs throwing up sharp relief as he clenched down on his muscles. Brenna couldn’t help herself and gave a brief nip to the displayed ridges before she got back to her passionate task. 

Her lips met the cloth of his trousers, and she dipped her tongue beneath, catching a brief taste of the head of his cock. Cullen groaned her name, and Brenna smiled as she realized that his mouth was parted, his hands clenched into fists against the floor. Smugly, Brenna finally worked the ties, spreading the breeches open. With a little wiggle, they both were able to move his pants down, and Cullen’s cock bobbed free. 

This time, Brenna did not slow down. And she didn’t use her fingers to draw. Instead she used her tongue to apply the chocolate, tracing the veins up from the base of his cock, circling around the head, and then swallowed him down. Cullen cursed, his hands leaving the floor to brush through her hair, over her shoulders, around her neck as she moved over him steadily.

This was one of their favorite things to do, and Brenna had become very good at drawing out his pleasure. She licked at the sensitive underside as she pulled her head up, and sucked as she dropped her head back down. The sweet taste of chocolate mixed with the salt of his pre-come, a delicious treat that slowly faded as she continued. The chocolate was disappearing.

Brenna hummed wickedly, another thought occurring to her. She brought one hand from his hip down to his sac, rolling it gently, giving him a soft tug as she swallowed him down deeply. Cullen cursed again, his back arching, his hips starting to move erratically. She pulled back with a pop, and dabbed her tongue at the sensitive slit in his cock head. Then, with a final squeeze to his cock, she sat up. 

“Well,” she sighed contentedly, “I’m full. I guess dessert is over.” She shrugged provocatively, and turned away.

Cullen’s arms instantly banded around her, growling as he rolled her and pushed her down on her back. His amber eyes burned as he teeth flashed. “So now it’s my turn.” With the skill of familiarity and practice, Cullen raised one of her knees and sank into her wet heat. 

“Oh, yes!” Brenna’s lids covered her green eyes, the pure ecstasy of him filling her drawing her immediately to the edge. With the powerful roll of his hips, Cullen drew his cock out and sank back in her, heightening her pleasure. 

Brenna held onto his shoulders, and arched into his chest, moving her hips in time with his. “Oh, yes! Cullen!” She breathed out, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she held in her moans, her ragged breathing.

Cullen’s fingers brushed against her lip, leaving a sticky trail. Surprised, she opened her eyes, looking up to see the hint of concern in his. Immediately she opened her mouth, licking out to his fingers and suckling them inside. She moaned at the chocolate taste, slurping it from his fingers. He removed his hand, his lips crashing down, tongue coming out to taste and twine with hers. Brenna groaned as he circled his hips, grinding at her clit. She didn’t have to hold back here, not now, not with him. Habits learned in the Circle were easily smoothed away with Cullen, with love.

And if she hadn’t been so busy kissing the man she loved, she would have told him so then and there. 

Still kissing, Cullen picked up his pace, angling her so that he could go deeper with each thrust. He reached down and thrummed her clit rapidly, and Brenna cried out as she crashed over the edge, her body curving at the pleasure racing through her. Faintly she heard Cullen curse, could feel his cock grow larger as she squeezed around him, and then he fell too, coming in bursts inside her. 

Later, much later, after more loving and a leisurely bath, Brenna was tucked up tight against his curled body. As she drifted off to sleep listening to his deep breathing, she realized she still hadn’t said it to him.

***

Two days later, they were facing off against each other. Cullen wore his armor and helmet, metal glinting in the sunlight as he held his shield in place before his body, his sword held at the ready. Brenna flexed her fingers on her staff, slowly stepping parallel him. Any moment now he would make a move, and she would be ready for his attack. She had the perfect spell to hold him back.

They stepped around each other, narrowed eyes studying. Abruptly Cullen lunged forward, and Brenna waited for a split second before sending out a Mind Blast. The spell burst from her staff, hitting Cullen. Except he had hunkered down behind his shield, acting as a large buffer angled and deflecting her attack. Without moving from behind it and offering her a target, Cullen charged at her.

Suddenly Brenna found herself sprawled on her back, her staff still clutched in her fingers, but useless. She was utterly vulnerable. The cool press of a sword against her throat signaled the end, and she closed her eyes and groaned. 

“I told you,” Cullen’s amused voice echoed behind his helm, “Templars are highly trained to deal with the usual mage tactics.” The sword disappeared from his throat.

Brenna opened her eyes to see a golden halo around Cullen’s head, his repressed smile highlighting his scar. The sun glinted on the droplets of sweat on his skin, the moisture making his usually tame curls now twist wildly and cling to his temples. He looked smug, confident, and so damned perfect. Like he did every time they had sex. 

“Maker but I love you,” she blurted out.

Shock suffused Cullen’s face, and Brenna realized what she had done. Scarlet color flooded her cheeks and rushed down her throat, obscuring her freckles. She clapped her hands over her face and wished the ground would swallow her.

Choked noises, gasps, and a burst of laughter and clapping followed her declaration, and Brenna groaned as her humiliation grew. They were out in the arena, training in front of practically _everyone_! And now they all knew. She could feel her ears burn now, completely mortified as she heard cheers and encouragement, along with some lurid suggestions now rolling from the crowd. Dorian, she heard particularly well, and she vowed to make him wear Solas’s garb for the next forever. 

“Brenna,” Cullen’s voice cut through all the others, much closer than it had been. “Look at me.” 

She shook her head, not daring. What if he was looking at her with pity? With condescension? With disgust? 

He sighed, a hint of amusement in it. Amusement? 

“Look at me, love.” 

Love? Brenna’s heart leapt and started racing, hope surging through her veins. Carefully she peeked out between her fingers, and looked directly above her to where Cullen crouched next to her head.

With gentle but firm holds, he pried her wrists away from her face and sat her up. Brenna wasn’t sure where to look, her gaze darting around but not seeing anything. Cullen curled his fingers around her jaw and turned her face to his. 

“I love you too.” 

Brenna lost her breath. Her gaze locked with his. The beautiful and unusual amber of his eyes glowed, pure happiness radiated from him, and he looked even more perfect now than he ever had before. 

The fear that had kept her locked within her own heart shattered, and she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him with wild abandon. 

The cheers around them increased exponentially as they continued, and Brenna was glad they were happy, but right now she wished them all to the fade. Apparently Cullen did too, for he broke their kiss, stood up, then hauled her over his shoulder.

Brenna gasped in utter shock, surprised at such an aggressive display and more than a little turned on from it. Cullen’s arm banded over her thighs as he started towards the steps to his tower, tossing over his shoulder, “No one dare disturb us for the next hour.”

Hour? Brenna slapped his ass, and Cullen with a chuckle returned the favor, palming her own lasciviously afterwards. Her gasp of surprise was liberally tinged with arousal, and Cullen hastily amended, “Better make that three.” And then they raced away, ready to finally revel everything they had held within their hearts. 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is [ Cometeclipsewriting ](https://cometeclipsewriting.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come stop by and say hi!


End file.
